The digits 2, 3, 5 and 7 are arranged randomly to form a four-digit number. What is the probability that the number is odd? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: The number formed is odd if and only if its units digit is not 2. Since the digits 2, 3, 5, and 7 are arranged randomly, the probability that 2 is the units digit is 1/4. Therefore, the probability that the number is odd is $1-1/4=\boxed{\frac{3}{4}}$.